Shouldn't be alone
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Another NepKri RP i had with the same person as last time Nepeta get's Kankri to talk about some ships but as they talk they begin to vent. They soon realize how much they have in common.


**((I have decided to not change anything about my roleplays and just copy paste them. Here you go!))**

- oocKankrivantas [OK] began pestering atomicCatnip [AC] at 16:47 -

[04:47] OK: hell9 nepeta~

[04:47] AC: :33 hi knakri!

[04:48] OK: and h9ws my sweet kitten d9ing t9day?

[04:48] OK: ((its me from yesterday my kankri was taken today))

[04:48] AC: ((Ok, cool))

[04:49] AC: :33 Hehe. I'm doing good. What about you?

[04:49] OK: 6ec9ming 69red with the humans the usual

[04:50] AC: :33 You should try role playing with them! Jade is good at it but the other, not so much

[04:50] OK: the eg6ert human isnt very fun...

[04:50] AC: :33 No he's not. He is kind of weird, i'm all fur funny things but he is just strange

[04:51] OK: and the strider human has a thing with him...i think they flush red f9r each 9ther...

[04:52] AC: :33 Definately, after observing them together i came to the conclusion that their relationship is completely canon

[04:53] AC: :33 But john human k33ps saying he isn't homosexual. Whatefur tht means. But it kind of pushes the dave away when he says it.

[04:53] OK: and the r9se human and p9rrims decendant g9 t9wards red t99...

[04:53] AC: :33 Oh yes ind33d! They even kissed!

[04:54] OK: he has n9 9ther ch9ices if he pushes away the strider...

[04:55] AC: :33 Yeah. Karkitty says he is supposed to be with rose because he and jade are technically siblings. But she is with Kanaya

[04:55] AC: :33 And he clearly doesn't flush fur her

[04:56] OK: yes i d9 see him with that small spinnerette in s9me cases...6ut my decendant seems t9 have thick 6lack feelings f9r him...

[04:58] AC: :33 I s33 your point. The purroblem with him and karkitty is that humans don't have quadrants so black f33lings don't aply. So i like to ship him with Vriska, but she and Tavros have a good relationship

[04:58] AC: :33 ..A shippers life is a confusing one.

[04:58] OK: yes it truely is, y9ur ancest9r meulin has taught me this many times

[04:59] AC: :33 She is such an expert. I hope i can fill her shipping shoes. Not only is she a master but she even has a d33p relationship with her matesprit!

[05:00] OK: yes...after what happened t9 her and kurl9z it seems as if they w9uldnt w9rk 9ut...

[05:01] AC: :33 They ake it work so well. He sewed his lips shut out od guilt fur hurting her. Now neither of them can talk. It's like romeo and juliet! er, without the dying

[05:05] OK: exactly its just like that...p99r mituna had t9 g9 thr9ugh that with them as well...kurl9z was s9 very hard t9 keep calm...

[05:07] AC: :33 Yeah. and Mituna himself had to go through a lot after that mind misshap. I don't really know what happened but to my knowledge it is why he is so crazy now.

[05:07] AC: :33 You were all through so much. You had to watch it all...

[05:08] OK: i learned that n9 matter what happened durring 9ur sessi9n...it was n9 w9rse than what i suffered 6ef9re...

[05:08] AC: :33 You suffered? What happened?!

[05:10] OK: all the suffering d9ne f9r 9ur sessi9n, the reas9n i was named the signless sufferer when 9ur sessi9n entered the scratch...

[05:10] AC: :33 Oh...

[05:11] OK: then theres the fact we are dead...it means we feel 6ut...we cant die fr9m it...

[05:13] AC: :33 *Pounce hugs* it's so sad!

[05:14] OK: *pets AC* we learned t9...gh9st?...well we d9nt live s9...hm...

[05:17] AC: :33 It's so amazing. You and karkitty are the same purson, like me and meulin. All of us. we have all felt so much pain. But different kinds..

[05:18] OK: yes...h9w is the little makara d9ing i understand he went a 6it crazy...s96er if y9u will...

[05:20] AC: :33 Yes. He is better now. Karkitty got him to calm dowm. But as you can s33. I'm dead now to. pretty much evfurry one is. Equius, feferi,vriska, tavros. At least some of us are alive...

[05:21] AC: :33 *Puts on a smile* and we are together in the bubbles! And even though i am still pised at him, i can be with my meowrail again. and Karkitty is ok.

[05:23] OK: *hugs AC* its g99d y9u have y9ur m9irail...

[05:23] OK: even if y9u are dead...

[05:26] AC: :33 Yeah.. *pre tear chuckling-* your so nice.

[05:28] - oocKankrivantas [OK] pulls her into his lap and smiles -

[05:28] OK: were all dead, if we d9nt stick t9gether we have n9thing...

[05:30] AC: :33 *buries face in his shoulder and sniffles* yeah. Thank gog for the dream bubbles. I don't like being alone.

[05:30] OK: sh9999sh...

[05:30] - oocKankrivantas [OK] paps you -

[05:32] AC: :33 *sniffles, sniffs* ...You smell nice. Hehehe.

[05:32] - oocKankrivantas [OK] smiles warmly -

[05:32] OK: its catnip perfume meulin g9t me...

[05:32] OK: unf9rtunatly it perfume...

[05:35] AC: :33 Hehehe. She and i really are related. You know. Once i heard that wishing only wounds the heart. now I think that's wrong.

[05:36] OK: why is that?

[05:38] AC: :33 Well. wishing that karkitty loved me made me think it was true. But i don't if i hadn't wished fur him i wouldn't have talked to you.

[05:38] OK: aw...thats very sweet

[05:38] - oocKankrivantas [OK] nuzzels AC -

[05:40] AC: :33 I guess we have both learned what it f33ls like to want someone who was taken in a manner of speaking. I heard you were flushed for Latula.

[05:41] - oocKankrivantas [OK] tears up a little -

[05:41] OK: ah...yes...it...jus didnt w9rk...

[05:43] AC: :33 *looks up at him. both of them are teary eyed* your to nice to be alone.

[05:43] AC: :33 *Kisses him breafly*

[05:43] - oocKankrivantas [OK] smiles and wraps her more -

[05:45] AC: :33 *blushes a little and smiles back*

[05:46] - oocKankrivantas [OK] lifts the hat a little and kisses AC's forehead -

[05:46] OK: hm


End file.
